Stay Safe
by NimbusSeeker70
Summary: We know what happened at the Battle of Hogwarts from Harry's point of view, but what if Neville and Luna had been holding back feelings for each other and it was written from their points of view? My twist on the Battle of Hogwarts, Nuna style! Also, this story is only rated T to be safe for mild violence and minor romance.
1. Chapter 1- Luna's PoV

**Author's Note: This is my first shot at fanfiction so I hope everyone enjoys it. I welcome your comments, good or bad, so please review this when you're done! Thanks everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I must not tell lies! I am not J.K. Rowling nor do I own the rights to any of the characters, spells, magical creatures, etc. used in this work! Enjoy!**

Luna hurried down the passage from the Hog's Head with Dean Thomas by her side.

"What exactly are we doing again?" asked Dean. Luna had explained everything rather quickly, and she wasn't exactly someone who was terribly easy to understand.

"Harry's back at Hogwarts!" Luna replied excitedly.

"And you know this how?" asked Dean.

"This," Luna replied, pressing a galleon into Dean's hand. "Neville promised Ginny and me that if Harry ever came back he'd send for us." She could feel her face growing slightly red, and she had a funny feeling it wasn't from hurrying. Dean handed her the galleon back and she put it safely in her jacket pocket, checking to make sure it was securely zipped.

At last, the end of the tunnel came into view, and Luna pushed open the door. After allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, she saw the familiar faces of the members of Dumbledore's Army, along with, to her delight, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all looking slightly overwhelmed.

And standing off to the side, of course, was Neville Longbottom.

"Hi everyone!" said Luna. "Oh, it's great to be back!" She smiled at everyone, stepping out of the way as Seamus Finnigan ran to hug his best friend. She'd forgotten Dean was with her.

She made eye contact with Neville and started to speak, but Harry got around to it before she did.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" asked Harry. He sounded very flustered. "How did you...?"

Nevlled held up the fake galleon identical to the one Luna had in her pocket. "I sent for her," he explained. Luna smiled at him while he continued to explain everything to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."

"Of course that's what it means!" Luna chimed in. "We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts."

"Listen," said Harry. He seemed to be growing more and more tense with every passing second. The next few minutes flashed by in a blur. Harry told everyone that they hadn't really come back to rid Hogwarts of the Carrows. They wouldn't even be staying at Hogwarts.

Somehow, after several minutes of arguing, it was decided that Luna would escort Harry to the Ravenclaw Common Room to find clues about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville, seeming more and more anxious to get out of the Room of Requirement.

"Over here," Neville replied. He showed them to a small cupboard that opened onto a very steep staircase. Just as Luna started to follow Harry up the staircase, Neville pulled her aside and cleared his throat.

"Look, Luna," he said. "Are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous."

"Of course I'm sure," Luna said, trying to sound her usual, bright self. Neville raised his eyebrows, unconvinced. "Oh, don't look at me like that Neville," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"You might die," said Neville. "You know that just as well as I do."

"I know," said Luna. "But why does it matter. If we don't find what Harry needs, we'll all die anyways."

"Let's just hope you find what Harry's looking for then," Neville said quietly.

"Stay safe," whispered Luna. Without another word, Luna squeezed Neville's hand and hurried up the stairs after Harry.


	2. Chapter 2- Neville's PoV

**Author's Note: Alas, here is Chapter 2! Once again, I hope you enjoy this, and please feel free to leave any comments you have! Both positive and negative (put nicely if you don't mind) are always welcome!**

Neville raced down one of the many staircases in Hogwarts, a group of three Death Eaters hot on his trail.

"Avada Kedevra!" Neville dove down the remaining stairs, the curse missing his head by mere inches. Ignoring his aching, well, everything, he sprung to his feet and dashed around the corner back into the action.

He spotted Ron and Hermione running through the crowd, their heads low to avoid being recognized by the masses of Death Eaters. He prayed with all his heart that they were about to do something to put an end to this, but he couldn't dwell on it much longer. Those three Death Eaters had caught up again.

Neville sprinted through the crowd, casting spells at Death Eaters he could get a clear shot at. The last thing he needed was to accidentally bring about the downfall of one of his comrades.

Harry ran out of the entry hall through a large archway, heading up a flight of stairs. "Harry!" shouted Neville, hoping no Death Eaters heard him in the roar of the battle. "Harry, wait"

"I'm a little bit busy Neville," Harry told him as he caught up.

"What can I do to help?" Neville asked.

"Not where I'm going," said Harry. Neville opened his mouth to argue and demand to know where exactly that was, but Harry continued. "Down there, on the other hand," he said, turning around and pointing back down the staircase. "You're in charge Neville. Make sure nobody gets hurt."

"I can't promise that Harry," said Neville. "I'd be nuts to say I could."

Harry sighed sadly. "I know. I'll try to end this as fast as I can." Before turning to go, Harry looked at Neville very seriously. "If it's not too much to ask, look after Ginny for me."

Neville nodded. "I will," he replied. He turned to hurry back down the staircase before spinning around suddenly. "Harry?" he asked. "One more thing. Have you seen Luna anywhere?"

Harry smiled a little. "Last I saw she was in the Great Hall battling a few Death Eaters." Neville felt a worried frown appear on his face. "I'm sure she's fine," said Harry reassuringly.

"Yeah," said Neville dismissively. He ran down the stairs, heading for the Great Hall. "Thanks Harry!"


	3. Chapter 3- Luna's PoV

**Author's Note: This one's sort of short, but hopefully you like it! Once again, please leave comments after you read it!**

Luna had absolutely no idea how much time had passed since the moment she'd left the Room of Requirement with Harry. It might have been minutes since she's last spoken to Neville, or it might have been hours. Once or twice she'd seen him darting around casting spells, but she hadn't seen him in quite some time. It was very worrying.

She and Ginny ducked behind a sculpture as a duo of Death Eaters cast simultaneous cruciatus curses at them. The sculpture blew apart into hundreds of tiny pieces, leaving the two girls totally unprotected.

"Run!" shouted Luna. The two of them dashed into the huge crowd of dueling witches and wizards, zigzagging and turning sharply to avoid any and all curses that came their way. Luna heard the unmistakable cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange in the chaos. It sent a shiver down her spine. Of all the Death Eaters that had infiltrated Hogwarts, Bellatrix was the one she feared the most.

Suddenly, Luna heard a loud scream come from Ginny. She whirled around to see a massive giant attempting to smash her friend senseless with a club larger than Luna's entire body.

The redheaded girl dove out of the way of another powerful swing, landing hard on her shoulder. The giant raised his club again to strike.

"Ginny, look out!" Luna shouted. Ginny rolled out of the way, wincing in pain, and the club smashed into the ground where she had just been standing. Luna looked around desperately for a solution. Ginny couldn't evade the club forever, and the poor girl didn't have enough time between strikes to pick up her wand, which was lying several feel away.

Think Luna, think! She stared around, looking for some sort of idea. Several people flew overhead on broomsticks.

Broomsticks...

Quidditch...

The Quidditch match Dobby had enchanted the bludger in...

How had Hermione stopped it again?

"Finite incantatem!" Luna yelled. The giant's club shattered in his hands, sending splinters and chunk of wood flying in every direction. "Protego!" shouted Luna, huddling over Ginny to prevent the larger chunks from hitting them.

"Thanks," said Ginny, scooping up her wand. "Now let's get out of here."

Luna stood and began to follow, but the giant wasn't done yet. And his new target was Luna...


	4. Chapter 4- Neville's PoV

**Author's Note: Once again, this one is kind of short, and once again, I hope you like it! Leave comments!**

Neville stood back to back with Dean and Seamus, casting spells as fast as he could into the crowd of Death Eaters that had surround the three boys.

"Confundus! Stupefy! Levicorpus!"

"Crucio!" shouted a loud women's voice. Seamus collapsed to the ground, screaming and bellowing in agony.

"Stupefy!" Neville shouted, pointing his wand at the Death Eater who had cast the unforgivable curse. With a loud shout, she flew back fifteen or twenty feet headfirst into a wall. Neville didn't look to see if she got back up, and he didn't care if she did.

Dean hauled Seamus to his feet as the crowd around them grew.

"We can't do this much longer," Dean shouted.

"He's right," said Seamus, still sounding like he was in terrible pain. "There's too many."

Neville knew they were right, but he wasn't about to give up. There was too much at stake. Even so, not even five minutes later, the crowd of Death Eaters had grown to around twenty people, and twenty versus three wasn't exactly an even match, especially when the team of three hadn't even taken their N.E.W.T.S yet.

Neville was about to lose hope when he heard a distinct scream in the distance, across the Great Hall. "Ginny, look out!"

He knew that voice. "Luna," Neville muttered.

With a new burst of adrenaline coursing through his veins, Neville shouted curses and spells until his throat began to ache. "We need help!" he shouted to nobody, hoping someone would hear him.

Right on cue, three familiar figures appeared out of white mist between the boys and the Death Eaters.

Together, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Kingsley, Lupin, and Bill Weasley took out the remainder of the circle of Death Eaters, leaving many more scattered around the Great Hall to be defeated.

"Thanks," Neville said to Kingsley before he disappeared into the crowd.

Kingsley nodded in return. "Good luck, Longbottom."

Neville looked around for someone in need of help when he heard another shout from across the Great Hall.

"Finite Incantatem!" yelled Luna's voice in the distance.

Without hesitation, Neville took off towards the sound of her voice. Nobody was going to get in his way.


	5. Chapter 5- Luna's PoV

**Author's Note: A bit of action in this chapter, and it's pretty decently sized. Enjoy, and as always, please leave comments!**

"Luna, no!" Ginny screamed.

Before she could even turn around, Luna felt a rather large hand wrap around her ankle and life her up as easily as she would have lifted a fork or a spoon. She screamed as she came face to face with the most hideous giant she'd ever seen.

It had massive yellow eyes the size of a dinner plate, teeth so crooked they hardly looked like teeth at all, and so many cuts and bruises it's face was barely a face at all.

She didn't know if giants could make facial expressions or not, but she could swear it smiled evilly. "Ginny...?" said Luna nervously.

The giant shook her around, sending her limbs flying every which way. She felt her right shoulder pop out of its socket and screamed again. The whole world was whirling around. She couldn't tell which way was up, or down, or left, or right. Her vision started to swirl.

Then, the shaking stopped, and she was dangling upside down by her ankle again. "Luna, are you alright?" asked Ginny in a panicky voice.

"I'll be better when you get me down from here!" Luna replied.

The giant looked Luna right in the eye and held eye contact for several seconds. "Would you like to put me down now?" asked Luna in weak desperation.

The giant blew air out of his nose like laughter as if to say, "Put you down, yeah right." He raised his arm back like he did with his club, and Luna had an idea what was coming. When you can't fling a club at someone, you might as well fling them.

"No!" shouted Ginny. She knew what was coming too.

Luna closed her eyes, waiting for death to come. The blow would crack her skull for sure. Faintly, she could swear she heard Neville shouting, but it was probably just a figment of her imagination. She only wished she could have told him how much he meant to her.

She hit the ground.

But not as hard as she thought she would...

She was still in the hand of the giant, but it was limp. A huge pillar had fallen right on it's head, knocking it out and sending it crashing to the floor with Luna in tow.

She looked around to see who could have made the pillar fall and saw a familiar figure standing a few feet away from Ginny.

"Neville!" Luna shouted. She wiggled out from under the giant's hand and threw her arms around his neck.

Neville squeezed her in return. When they broke apart, he started to speak. "There's something I need to tell you..." he said.

Luna looked at him expectantly feeling the color rush to her cheeks.

"Neville!" shouted Dean's voice. "Neville come quick! We need help protecting the hospital wing! There're two giants and almost thirty Death Eaters."

Tears streaked Dean's face. "Who died," asked Neville, his face completely fallen.

"Lupin," said Dean. "And Tonk's too."

Neville turned back to Luna. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said. "Go. I'm staying here with Ginny."

Neville nodded and Luna watched him go reluctantly, the weight of the deaths of Lupin and Tonks weighing down on her shoulders. "Stay safe!" she shouted after his retreating back.

"You too!" he called.

Just then, You-Know-Who's voice erupted into the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6- Neville

**Author's Note: Most of this is Voldemort's speech, but with Neville's reaction to it instead of Harry's. As always, leave comments!**

Neville dashed after Dean to the hospital wing, trying to clear his head and get back into focus. Lupin and Tonks were dead. What would become of Teddy...?

And Luna... He'd almost told her. He'd been so close to telling her how much she meant to him. There was no point in denying it anymore- Neville was completely crazy about her. He didn't mind all of her quirks like the others did; in fact he rather liked them.

"Neville!" Dean shouted, dragging Neville out of his thoughts. "There's Death Eaters closing in behind us!"

Neville turned on the spot and pointed his wand at an archway several meters in front of the advancing crowd. "Diffindo!" he shouted. The arch crumbled, forming a barrier between the Death Eaters and the way to the hospital wing. "Protego maxima!" he yelled when the Death Eaters began casting spells and destroying the wall. The spells stopped, and the way was sealed.

At least for a little bit.

"Good thinking," said Dean as they continued to run.

When they finally reached the hospital wing, Neville saw why it was in trouble. The two giants were still standing strong, nowhere near to backing down, and at least fifteen Death Eaters were still fighting.

"Make something else cave in," suggested Dean. "It'll squish most of them."

"No," said Neville. "If we do that we'll be blocking the way into the hospital. That's not the best idea considering the number of injured-"

"You have fought valiantly," said the chilling voice of Lord Voldemort. The walls shook, and everyone, even the giants, ceased fighting to listen. "Lord Voldemort knows the value of true bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

Neville felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately." The crowd of Death Eaters exchanged confused glances and began muttering to one another. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

The tone of his voice changed from that of artificial mercy to that of hatred. "I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If at then end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The voice faded, and it was like a weight had been lifted off the entire castle. Everyone's shoulders relaxed a bit, and Dean and Neville made way for the exhausted Death Eaters to pass and retreat to the forest. Nobody dared go against the Dark Lord's orders and fire even one more spell.

Once they'd all past, Neville and Dean made their way through the rubble from falling statues and bits of wall to the defenders of the hospital wing. "Lupin and Tonks?" Neville asked Madame Promfery.

She gestured to two bodies lying by the door. One of them had bright pink hair.

Neville turned away from the sight and looked at Kingsley. "Is there anything I can do the help here?" he asked.

"No," said the older wizard. "Go back to the Great Hall and find your friends. We'll be fine here."


	7. Chapter 7- Luna's PoV

Luna stared around the Great Hall in a horrified sort of trance as the bodies of the dead, the dying, and the injured were brought in. The hospital wing had been overflowed, and the Great Hall was the next best place to treat patients.

Madame Promfery dashed around from stretcher to stretcher, handing out potions and ointments, casting spells, and comforting the families of the dead. Ginny was with her family, mourning the loss of Fred, and Luna hadn't quite felt like she belonged there, so she had left.

She scanned the Great Hall repeatedly looking for Neville's familiar figure, growing more and more nervous as the dead and the injured who had defended the hospital wing were brought in. After five minutes, there was still no sign of him.

Luna sat down alone at the end of what was once the Ravenclaw table and waved her wand in little circles distractedly. A spark shot out and left a tiny scorch mark on the table.

"Hey," said a hoarse but familiar voice.

Luna spun around and smiled. "Merlin's pants, Neville, where were you?" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"I was cleaning up the hospital wing," Neville explained, hugging her back. When they broke apart, he looked her up and down. "Are you alright?"

Luna nodded. "I'm okay," she replied. "My shoulder isn't too great, but it'll be fine eventually." Their eyes met and Luna felt the color rush to her cheeks again.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Neville, clearing his throat. "I promise Harry I'd make sure she's safe."

"She's fine," said Luna. "But..." _But her brother is dead_, she thought to herself.

"But what?" asked Neville.

"Fred's dead," Luna told him.

"Fred Weasley?" asked Neville, a frown creasing his forehead.

Luna nodded and felt tears stinging her eyes. "This is all so horrible. And now You-Know-Who is threatening to attack himself if Harry doesn't give himself up within the hour, but we can't let Harry do that!"

"Harry will think of something," said Neville. "Maybe he's found what he was looking for and this will all be over before the hour is up."

Luna shrugged doubtfully. "Maybe," she said.

A devastated Ginny, along with Oliver Wood, approached Neville. "Sorry to interrupt," said Ginny. "But we need help removing the dead from the grounds. Neville could you come with us?"

Neville cast a reluctant sidelong glance at Luna, but she nodded. "I'll come too," she said, hopping up from her sitting position.

Ginny shook her head. "You should get that shoulder looked at. You don't need to be doing any heavy lifting anytime soon."

"But-" Luna began to protest. This stupid war was getting in the way of everything.

"We'll be right back," said Neville. "All of the Death Eaters have retreated to the forest. The danger's past for the time being."

"Fine," said Luna reluctantly. Before she lost all of her courage, she stood on her toes and kissed Neville's cheek. "See you later."

And with that, she skipped off to go find Madame Promfery.

**Leave comments please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Neville

Neville walked with Oliver across the grounds searching for non-Death Eater witches and wizards who had fallen. The glint of a scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf caught his eye, and he nudged his companion in that direction. As they neared the body, Neville felt like he'd been punched right in the stomach.

It was the body of little Colin Creevy, the sixth year boy who'd idolized Harry since his first day at Hogwarts. He must have snuck back in after being evacuated.

Neville lifted his legs, and Oliver lifted him under his arms. "You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville," said Wood as they made their way into the castle. Neville nodded and set Colin down, watching as Wood lifted him over his shoulder and carried him back into the Great Hall.

Neville leaned against the wall and looked into the Great Hall for a sign of Luna, but he couldn't see her distinct blonde hair anywhere. With a sign, he set off down the steps again to recover more of the fallen.

He'd just bent over the body of a woman with jet-black hair wearing purple robes when a voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. "Neville."

"Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure!

Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off his invisibility cloak. "Where are you going, alone?" Neville asked. Harry wasn't possibly planning on turning himself in, was he?

"It's all part of the plan," Harry said. "There's something I've got to do. Listen- Neville-"

Neville's eyes widened. "Harry! Harry, you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"

"No. 'Course not," said Harry dismissively. "This is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake, Neville? He's got a huge snake... Calls it Nagini..."

Neville sighed. "I've heard, yeah... What about it?"

"It's got to be killed," explained Harry. "Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-"

Harry paused for a long moment, his face growing visibly pale in the dim light. "Just in case they're... Busy... And you get the chance..."

"Kill the snake?" asked Neville.

"Kill the snake," Harry confirmed with a nod.

Neville nodded in return. "All right, Harry. You're okay, are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Neville." Harry turned to leave, but Neville grabbed his wrist before he could go wherever it was he was going.

"We're all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?"

"Yeah, I-" Harry stopped talking, unable to finish his sentence, and Neville assumed it was just from all the stress he must have been experiencing. He patted Harry's shoulder in a friendly gesture and walked away, leaving Harry to throw the cloak back over himself.

**Comment, comment, comment! :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Luna's PoV

**Author's Note: This chapter is quite long, but bear with me. It's very important! As always, please review and leave a comment! Thanks! :)**

Luna knew what had happened before she even saw it. Nobody makes a sound like that unless all hope is lost.

"NO!" Professor McGonagall's scream made Luna want to run into a corner and hide, but it was nothing compared to the screams of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"No!"

"NO!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Luna felt the tears start to run down her cheeks, and she shoved her way through the crowd to get to the front. "Let me through!" she said to the witches and wizards. "I said LET ME THROUGH!"

She emerged from the crowd several feet away from Ginny, and began to move towards her sobbing friend, but You-Know-Who's voice made her stop in her tracks.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed. A hush fell over everyone in the crowd, Death Eaters included. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" screamed Ron's voice. The charm broke and the defenders of Hogwarts began shouting along with him.

"We can still do this!"

"We have to win!"

"Harry was more than that and you know it you filthy coward!" That was Dean's voice.

They crowd of people screamed and screamed until a second bang silenced the lot of them once again.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," You-Know-Who said. "Killed while trying to save himself-"

The Dark Lord broke off and there was another bang, a flash of light, and a grunt of pain. Luna's eyes drifted to the person who was now lying on the ground, disarmed. The boy had broken out of the crowd and charged at-

The boy was Neville.

Luna gasped, and her heart leapt into her throat. How could he be so stupid?!

"And who is this?" asked You-Know-Who. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

If Luna could have made any noise, she would have screamed. What, she didn't know, but she was frozen, unable to move.

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled in delight. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

Luna felt the hatred for the woman flowing in her veins. She'd tortured Neville's parents practically to death. She couldn't do that to him too!

"Ah, yes," said Voldemort. "I remember." He looked at Neville, who was trying to get back on his feet. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville spat in retaliation. Luna swayed on the spot.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom," said Voldemort as if he were making a simple statement of little value.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" shouted Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" The crowd shouted in support. You-Know-Who's silencing charms just simply weren't working.

"Neville!" Luna screamed. She needed to get his attention, to tell him to come back to safety, but she didn't dare join him in no-man's land. That would be suicide.

For a fraction of a second, he turned to look at her and their eyes met.

"Very well," said Voldemort. The tone of his voice made Luna sob loudly, and a very tearful Ginny took her hand. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it."

The Dark Lord waved his wand and the Sorting Hat flew out of one of the mangled windows of the castle, right into his hand.

"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School," said You-Know-Who. "There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

Luna watched in horror as You-Know-Who pointed his wand at Neville, who grew very rigid, and forced the hat onto his head. It rested below his eyes. The crowd of defenders made a few shuffles forward, the Death Eaters held up their wands to keep them from advancing.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said You-Know-Who. With a flick of his wand, the Sorting Hat burst into flames.

Screams carried all throughout the castle grounds as Neville caught fire. "No!" Luna cried. She had to do something.

There was a distant roar as hundreds of centaurs flooded into the scene, firing arrows at the Death Eaters as they galloped, followed by Grawp the giant.

Still, Luna's eyes remained fixed on Neville, who miraculously sprang free of the Body-Bind Curse. The flaming hat fell to the ground and from its depths he drew something glittery and silver.

The sword of Gryffindor.

Luna couldn't hear the slash of the sword over the cries of the crowd, but she saw it, as did almost everybody else present. It sliced through the air and in a single stroke, Neville cut right through the snake, Nagini's, head.

Voldemort screamed in fury. The snake must have been very important.

Luna dashed through the chaos. "Neville!" she screamed. "Neville wait." She was just a few feet behind him as they dashed into the Great Hall. "Neville!"

He turned and saw her, and before she even had time to speak, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. "I love you," he said when they broke apart.

Then he turned and ran into the fray, leaving a stunned Luna to be dragged along by Ginny and Hermione after him.


	10. Chapter 10- Neville's PoV

**A/N: I know this one is sort of short and there's not a ton of Nuna in this chapter, but it's pretty important to the story, so bear with me! As always, please take the time to leave a comment!**

Despite all the chaos around him, Neville ran into the fray with a smile on his face. At least if he didn't make it through he could die knowing he'd finally made his feeling for Luna clear. He spotted Ron engaged in a fearsome battle with the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and ran to his aid. Greyback was dangerous and powerful wizard, and one seventeen year-old boy wouldn't be able to hold him off forever.

But two might.

Side by side, he and Ron fought their hardest until the half-man, half-beast was brought down at last. "Thanks Neville," said Ron. His face was streaked with tears.

"Anytime," said Neville. He patted Ron encouragingly on the back. "Come on, let's end this," he said. "For Harry."

The two of them ran through the crowd to find someone in need of help. "I need to find Hermione," Ron said desperately. "I need to make sure she's okay."

There was a shout from across the hall. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

The crowd parted to watch as Mrs. Weasley pushed aside three girls- Ginny, Hermione, and Luna, and engaged in battle with Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville and Ron both froze along with everyone else. Only two battles were still being fought- Molly versus Bellatrix, and Voldemort against McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once, but both Neville and Ron were watching the two women.

Ron, of course, was worried for his mother.

Neville was hoping for the downfall of the woman who had torn his family apart.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You- will- never- touch- our- children- again!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs. Neville heard Ron's breath catch in his throat.

Bellatrix laughed, but it didn't last long, because a curse erupted from Molly's wand and hit her right over the heart.

The entire hall froze, Voldemort and his opponents included, as the mad witch finally toppled. There was a split second of silence, and the crowd roared. Voldemort screamed a blood-curdling scream of fury, and McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley went flying backward through the air.

The Dark Lord rounded on Molly Weasley and pointed his wand straight at her.

"PROTEGO!"

The spell seemed to come from nowhere and expanded right through the middle of the hall. Neville stared around for the source of the charm and gasped.

Because Harry Potter pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"HARRY!" bellowed Ron, among many others. He made to run to his best friend, but Neville grabbed him. The entire room was absolutely still, and completely silent as Harry and Voldemort looked at each other.

Neville looked across the Great Hall at Luna for a moment. She was standing with Ginny and Hermione, both of whom were staring open-mouthed at the boy they though was gone forever.

Everything was either about to be okay, or it was about to get a lot worse.


	11. Chapter 11- Luna's PoV

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter, so if you've stuck with this story thanks! As always, please leave a review. I love reading what people have to say about my writing! I apologize for the shortness of this final chapter!**

The burst of red and green light was almost blinding, and Luna looked away from the scene. This was it. If Harry defeated You-Know-Who, life would return to something like normalcy. If he didn't... She didn't even want to think about it.

Suddenly, the light was gone, and Luna dared to turn back to watch. Voldemort was falling backward, and his eyes were rolling back in his head. He hit the floor with a thump, and Harry caught the wand he'd just disarmed from his opponent.

There was a moment of shocked silence, and then the entire Great Hall erupted with the screams of horror from the Death Eaters and the cheers of the defenders of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione broke out of the crowd first and threw their arms around Harry Potter simultaneously, and the Luna and Ginny ran forward as well. Neville was there too, but before Luna could get close, they were pushed apart by the hundreds of others all looking to shake hands with the Boy Who Lived.

After a long time of hugging and crying and yelling and screaming, Luna found herself sitting on a bench beside Harry.

"I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me," she said quietly.

"I'd love some," he replied, sounding very drained.

"I'll distract them," Luna said with a smile. "Use your cloak." She waited until Harry had his cloak out, and then shouted, "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" She pointed out the window, and everyone who heard looked around. When she sat back down, Harry was gone, but somebody else had appeared in his place.

"Nice one," Neville said with a smile.

"Oh, I wasn't lying," said Luna. "There really was a Blibbering Humdinger outside. It was just a rather convenient distraction." She smiled at Neville and he wrapped his arms around her. "You killed the snake," she said. "And you nearly got yourself killed by You-Know-Who."

"But I'm still alive, aren't I?" Neville replied.

Luna rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Barely!" she said. "You nearly burned to death! I was so scared for you!"

"Luna, I'm fine," said Neville. She looked at him, unconvinced. "Really!" he laughed. "I'm fine."

"I guess we both stayed safe then," said Luna.

"Yeah," Neville said. "Yeah I suppose we did."

Neville kissed her, and for the first time in quite awhile, Luna felt like maybe everything would be okay.


End file.
